


Dabble: The Gift

by BxBori9181



Series: Dabble [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, beach, dabble, night surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: Steve is a very observant man, especially when it comes to one Daniel Williams.





	Dabble: The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I swear... these were meant to be short... looks like I failed lol.
> 
> And so much love for my own Steve Garrett love2hulksmash. I don't know what I would do without her! Shes the reason this series came to XOXOXOXO I love you mama!

_Jesus…_

 

That’s all Danny could think as he paddled behind Steve and Kawika. He loved his partner’s lean body, but he wasn’t blind or immune to Kawika’s muscle-bound frame. Watching the play of both men’s muscles, lean and bulky, as they paddled out ahead of him was making his position on his own board decidedly uncomfortable. He stopped paddling for a moment to groan and shift himself slightly. Almost immediately, the two men stopped to look back.

 

“You ok Danno?” Steve asked as he scanned Danny worriedly. Danny gave a tight smile and replied tartly, “Well, Steven, it is dark as hell out here and I’m in the ocean paddling AWAY from the shore. What do you think, babe?”

 

Steve chuckled and Kawika grinned. “Come on, Danny, don’t be such a _haole_ ,” Kawika teased. Danny shook his head and muttered about damn natives and their crazy ideas as he resumed paddling, ending the conversation.

 

Steve looked over at Kawika and grinned. He had discussed his plan for the evening with the older man and was grateful Kawika was on board. Steve had once had a thing with Kawika when they were both in a bad place, but neither of them had spoken about it again. He knew Kawika dabbled with men as well as women, so he decided to do something about Danny’s little…situation. Steve had noticed Danny appraising the older man a few times before he had his idea to help. He would kill two birds with one stone.

 

He’d get to help Danny with making happy water-related memories AND get to give him a gift he badly wanted to give him. He knew from experience that Kawika had no issues with homosexuality, but he was still very surprised at how quickly Kawika had agreed. It was at that moment that Steve realized that a lot of Kawika’s attitude towards Danny was in fact unresolved sexual tension. Which Steve had decided it was time to resolve.

 

Kawika grinned back at Steve, still amazed at how he’d gotten to this point. It was no secret that he found both women and men attractive. He had even had a tryst with Steve way back when, which he remembered fondly. He never brought it up because of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. He wasn’t sure what Steve had thought of the situation, but he refused to make the man uncomfortable. He was actually happy Steve had found Danny.

 

Kawika knew that he and Steve were not meant to be more than what they were at the time. Which was why he was surprised at Steve approaching him. Everyone, and he meant EVERY ONE, knew Steve and Danny were meant for each other, even if it had taken the two men years to realize it themselves. He had pegged both men as possessive sorts. What he hadn’t counted on was Steve’s submissive tendencies when it came to Danny. Kawika smiled again at the memory of the conversation.

 

\---

 

_“Hey Brah, you got a minute?” Steve asked a bit nervously._

_Kawika smiled and replied, “For you, Steve, always.”_

_Steve grinned and motioned for Kawika to walk with him. “I have a strange request, but feel free to say no and stop me at any point,” he began._

_“Now I’m curious,” Kawika grinned in return._

_Steve took a deep breath and blurted out, “Would you help me with Danny?”_

_Kawika tensed and shot back “Of course! What’s wrong? What happened? What do you need?”_

_Steve quickly put his hand on Kawika’s arm. “No, no, brah, it’s nothing like that.”_

_Kawika took a breath, but then looked at Steve with a puzzled expression. “So…, what kind of help do you need?” he asked with a slight frown._

_Steve began to blush. “Ok. So…. I think Danny has been lusting for you and I want to watch you two together,” he blurted out quickly, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed red._

_Kawika was stunned into silence. He opened his mouth to speak several times, finally uttering, “But… I was sure he didn’t like me. That he only tolerates me because of you and Kono.”_

_Steve laughed and replied, “Kawika, that’s his MO. He never shows how he feels about people. He hadn’t had much luck when it came to islanders when he first got here.”_

_Kawika nodded, then froze. “Wait… You want me to have sex with Danny…while you watch… Do I got that right?” he asked slowly._

_Steve nodded and replied, “For the most part. I’m not averse to joining in, but I want to watch more than participate. I have a feeling it will make Danny happy and I want to make him happy.”_

_Kawika nodded, grinned, and replied, “So McGarrett, what’s the plan?”_

 

\---

The smile on Steve’s face when Kawika had agreed had been worth it. Anything more would just be icing on the cake. Kawika looked at Danny and then stopped paddling. He figured they were far enough. Now to wait for the waves.

 

They didn’t have to wait long. It was unspoken that the three men would be sharing the waves this evening. Steve and Kawika wanted Danny to experience night surfing just once.

 

After a few rides, the men all stood in the shallow water, catching their breaths and laughing. Steve looked over at Danny and smiled.

 

“See, Danno? It wasn’t too bad, was it?”

 

Danny smiled at Steve and nodded sheepishly. “No, it wasn’t too bad at all, babe,” he said quietly. Danny looked at Kawika and his smile widened. “Thanks for joining us. It’s been nice getting to know you without all the snark,” he said jokingly.

 

Kawika looked over at Steve and, at Steve’s nod, approached Danny and gently grabbed the back of his neck to pull the blond close. Danny surprisingly allowed this with no smart comment. He placed his forehead against Danny’s and closed his eyes to breath in. Danny followed suit and did the same. He could not deny the trickle of heat he felt at Kawika’s touch on his skin.

 

Danny opened his eyes to see Kawika’s lust-blown brown eyes boring into his. His breath caught as he looked over at Steve whose beautiful blue eyes were stormy with want and need. Danny looked back at Kawika and licked his lips. Kawika followed his tongue and smiled slowly.

 

Danny asked, shakily, “Uh guys… What’s going on here?” Kawika brought his hand down Danny’s neck and towards his chest. He placed his hand over Danny’s heart and held his other out to Steve. Steve took Kawika’s hand in one of his and placed his other over Kawika’s hand on Danny’s chest.

 

“Danno. You never ask for anything. And you know all I ever want to do is make you happy. So, I watch you. All the time. And I noticed. You don’t hate Kawika as much as you like to pretend,” Steve explained.

 

Steve moved in closer to Danny. “I know you like I know myself, Danno. I’ve seen how you look at Kawika when you think no one is looking and it’s not with hate, babe. It’s with heat. So, I decided I would give you a gift. You always take care of me and I wanted to take care of you. It was then I decided to speak with Kawika.”

 

Kawika stepped closer to Danny. “I will admit that I was a bit surprised at Steve. Never pegged him as one to share, but you two have a lot of more surprises, I’m sure,” Kawika murmured huskily. “If you don’t want this, no harm, no foul. I only ask one thing. A kiss before you say anything either way.”

 

Kawika leaned in slowly, giving Danny ample time to move. When he didn’t, Kawika slowly ran his tongue across Danny’s lips, sliding his tongue in when the blond gasped. He licked at Danny’s tongue and decided he liked the taste of the Jersey man.

 

Beside him, he heard Steve gasp. He took Steve’s hands and placed them on Danny’s skin. He wasn’t sure whether Danny would go for this and he wanted Steve directly involved. He felt more than heard Danny’s whimper at Steve’s touch. He smiled into the kiss as he began to draw back. Danny’s hands came up quickly and gripped Kawika’s forearms as he stopped the man from backing away. Danny moved to take a breath. He looked from Kawika to Steve and back to Kawika.

 

Danny could not believe what was happening. In a way, though, he absolutely could because it was Steve. His soft-hearted lover who wanted nothing more than to please his Danno. But he never expected Kawika to be attracted to him in return. He knew there was more to this whole situation but right now? He could care less. Kawika kissed like sex was his lifelong talent and he wanted to see how much more there was.

 

“Steve, you know I love you, right? That you don’t have to do this?” Danny asked carefully. He needed to make sure his loveable putz wasn’t doing this out of some misplaced insecurity. Steve and Kawika both smiled at each other, then Danny.

 

“Damn it, brah, now I owe Steve 50 bucks. He said you would say that and I told him you would be too busy thinkin about my tongue on your dick to ask,” Kawika lamented while grinning. His words made Danny’s dick jump.

 

Steve chuckled knowingly. “Yes, Danno, I know I don’t have to. I want to. I want to watch Kawika take you apart and put you back together. I want to see how good he can make you feel. I want to see just how happy I can make you.” He waded around to Danny’s back as he spoke. “I got you, Danno. Let go and enjoy my present.”

 

Danny realized then that they were still in knee-high water. He made to move toward the shore but Kawika’s hand on his waist stopped him. “Nah, brah. Right here is the spot,” the older man murmured. With that, Kawika dropped to his knees, taking Danny’s trunks with him. Danny leaned back on Steve automatically. As he did, Steve moved his arms around the man and held him tight. Danny would forever be grateful for his foresight.

 

At that moment, Kawika had taken Danny’s cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Danny’s knees gave just a little bit. Kawika ran his hands over Danny’s thighs and ass. Steve whispered into Danny’s ear. “God, Danny, look at him, lips stretched around your thick cock. I bet his tongue feels so good.” Danny whimpered and Kawika moaned. Neither man had counted on Steve’s filthy mouth running the commentary.

 

Steve lowered one hand to caress Kawika’s face. When the Hawaiian man looked up, Steve spoke. “Doesn’t he taste amazing? Doesn’t the weight of his dick on your tongue make you dizzy?” Kawika moaned and Danny did as well. Steve chuckled huskily. “Maybe we should move this to the shore? I think we need more room.”

 

Steve made sure Danny was good and held a hand out to help Kawika up. As the man straightened up, Steve gave him a searing kiss that weakened his knees. He stumbled into Steve and Danny as Steve laughed. Danny shook his head and muttered, “You are a menace, McGarrett.”

 

They walked to the waters edge to continue what they had started. Danny looked at both men and asked, “So… Is this a one-time deal or will there be repeat performances?”

 

Steve smiled as he leaned in to kiss Danny. “It can be whatever you want it to be, Danny. Right, Kawika? You love dabbling in beach sex, right?” As Kawika pulled Danny down to the sand, he replied, “Oh yeah, brah, definitely.”


End file.
